Through and Through
by Joey the Freaking Potterhead
Summary: No one could deny how much Harry had meant to Dumbledore; only a fool could see Harry meant as much to him as much as he meant to Harry, or was it more? Upon meeting Horace Slughorn, Harry knew this year would be another one full of adventure, mystery and as Harry finds out, secrets revealed like never before.
1. Meeting Slughorn

_Harry had just boarded the train; he felt depressed over the loss of Sirius; he wanted nothing more than to clear his mind. A train ride seemed to be the most mind-clearing thing he could think of at a time like this. Many thoughts ran through his mind, however were stopped as he saw a pretty girl with black, curly hair and rather tanned skin. Harry thought this night he could get lucky. He took some breath mints as she approached; she thought she had recognised him from one of the papers but after much convincing, Harry felt he had finally deceived her he wasn't Harry Potter. Perhaps he would tell her after their first kiss if it didn't go any further. The girl walked away after telling him she got off the train at eleven. He had plenty of time to ready himself. Just as he stood to his feet to get himself come coffee, the train suddenly stopped. He looked out the window. It really was no surprise to him to see Albus Dumbledore waiting outside._

* * *

Harry knew Dumbledore wanted him for something; he wouldn't be there if he wasn't needed. Harry rushed out to him and looked at him; Dumbledore gazed at him as though looking into his heart. "You've been reckless this summer, Harry." he warned.

Harry looked down, he felt somewhat guilty, "I like riding around on trains... takes my mind off..." his mind flashed back to Sirius, "... things."

Dumbledore nodded as though he knew what Harry was thinking; it had been a year since Sirius's death; Sirius being Harry's only family and all, well Dumbledore could only feel sorry for the boy. Harry and Dumbledore gazed at the train and watched as it gave one last toot and rolled away. He looked at Harry, "take my arm." he saw Harry hesitate slightly, "do as I say."

Harry took his arm and before he knew it, he staggered to the ground. Once his stomach eased up and he gained balance, he looked around. The scenery was unfamiliar; he had never been here before. He looked for some signs nearby but couldn't see any as this was one very dark night. Harry caught glimpse of Dumbledore gazing ahead of where he stood, apparently waiting for Harry to stand next to him. He slowly walked by Dumbledore's side and looked at the old house in front of them.

"Muggle houses are rather interesting." Dumbledore muttered more to himself. He gazed down at Harry and smiled, "I feel I have taken a meaningful night from you, Harry. The girl... she was very pretty."

Harry looked rather amused about this and grinned, "it's alright sir. I will come back tomorrow... make some excuse."

"You won't be coming back tomorrow, Harry. Hedwig and your trunk are all waiting for you at the Burrow."

Harry gave Dumbledore a knowing yet amused gaze, and grinned, "So where are we?" he asked.

"Budleigh Babberton; be warned. It's a muggle village."

The two made their way towards the house door, without knocking, Dumbledore opened the door and stepped right in, gesturing for Harry to follow. As Harry stepped through the doorway, he felt as though he had known the place, yet at the same time, there was something mysterious, almost creepy about it; it was a complete mess as though death eaters had been there looking for something.

"Horace!" Dumbledore called, and walked over to an armchair, the amusement on his face was very much obvious.

A head popped out of the top of the armchair, "Albus!" the armchair unfolded to reveal a short, stocky man wearing blue and white striped pyjamas, the same colour the armchair had been.

It wasn't until Dumbledore had said, "you make a very convincing armchair." in almost a laugh that Harry realized Horace was an armchair in disguise.

"I know why you're here Albus... you can't fool me with your brilliance but the answer is still no."

Dumbledore looked at Horace and smiled, "well Horace. There was actually something else I also wanted to see you about, but first. I need your loo." Dumbledore whipped his wand out, waved it once and watched as the messy house cleaned and reordered itself. "That was fun." he smiled and walked off to the toilet.

"... Well..." Horace begun, "you know what the other reason Dumbledore is here for I suppose, Harry?" he looked at Harry and grinned, "Yes I know who you are."

"Who doesn't?" said Harry flatly.

It seemed to Harry that Horace felt awkward, "well of course, my dear boy." Horace chuckled, "you don't know the other reason do you...?" he whispered as Dumbledore returned carrying a rather curious magazine.

"Mind if I take this? I do like knitting patterns." Dumbledore beamed. "Harry and I best be off; we have a fair bit to sort out before school starts up again, as you know Horace but one who is unwilling can be of no real help now can they?" he said.

Harry swore Dumbledore winked at him but couldn't be too sure, it may have just been the twinkle in his eye. None the less the two, side by side walked through the door.

"Alright... I'll do it." Horace muttered.


	2. The burrow

_Dumbledore smiled at Horace who had just solemnly agreed to do whatever Dumbledore wanted him to do. Harry was rather confused but had learnt to just go with it after six years of being Dumbledore's sidekick so to speak. The two disapparated to the burrow, after finalizing their goodbyes with Horace; Harry had a feeling there was going to be a bit more going on at Hogwarts than he knew about..._

He made his way through the burrow door after Dumbledore disapparated back, he felt a strange sensation in his stomach caused by the suspense of everything that had happened that night but nevertheless he was glad to be finally home, with Ron and Hermione. He decided to let the Weasley's find him rather than he find them; more of a surprise really. He stood in the doorway trying to keep Hedwig quiet; however one sudden movement upstairs made her squawk out.

"Is that an owl I heard?" he heard Ginny's voice say.

"Harry?" another that sounded much like Hermione sang out.

The sound of footsteps came from one of the rooms at the top of the stairs; "did someone say Harry?" sounded Ron's voice.

Harry covered his mouth with his hand; the reaction was just what he expected. Hedwig gave another squawk. "Quiet Hedwig." he whispered, though half laughing.

"Is he with you dear?" he heard Molly ask someone.

"I think I would know if my best friend was here wouldn't I?" Ron's voice sounded back.

There was a moment's pause when Harry heard feet shuffling down the staircase. "Harry!" Ginny beamed when she saw him. She ran up to him and hugged him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her before being jumped on by Hermione as soon as Ginny let go. He hugged Hermione tighter and longer than he had hugged Ginny; truth was, he had a thing for Ginny and of course he wasn't going to show it just yet. Ron was next, however instead of a run it was more of a lazy but fast walk. The two brothers hugged briefly before being parted by a frantic Molly.

"Harry, dear! Why didn't you tell us you were coming!" she laughed.

"I didn't know... Dumbledore!" Harry laughed.

"Oh that man!" Molly laughed back and walked him upstairs.

For some reason, they weren't allowed in the kitchen yet, which gave Ron and Hermione some time to talk to Harry. They had a laugh over the talk about Dumbledore growing old with Ron estimating his age, "about a hundred and fifty... give or take a few?" he said seriously. However burst out laughing as they thought about the wording of it.

Harry's laughter was deadened; he knew they were right, Dumbledore was growing old but he couldn't it that way; to him Dumbledore was his age, maybe a bit older than he was but not that much. Dumbledore was something special to Harry; he meant everything to him and he didn't want to accept the fact of Dumbledore aging at all. He knew deep down though one day the day would come where Dumbledore would one day see his last. He, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the kitchen to meet Fred and George. Fred gave Harry a bit of a grin and the two twins jumped on him. Harry laughed and ruffled their hair playfully. He couldn't help but to spar on with the twins; it had been a while since he had seen them after all. Molly called them all down to the table where they ate a giant feast of roast pork, chicken, mashed potato and gravy. Harry felt rather full afterward and with so many questions in his mind, he knew it was time to hit the sack. He lay down and thought about Dumbledore and Slughorn, there was definitely some plan that he would no doubt hear about once he arrived at Hogwarts.


	3. A cheerful welcome

_The Hogwarts Express pulled up at Hogwarts station; Harry was last to get off due to a run-in with Malfoy; it was just a good thing Tonks found him; he doubted he would be at Hogwarts otherwise. He and Tonks didn't speak much at all; this was all very unusual but Harry did understand; she had lost her cousin after all. She dropped him off at the gate where Snape let him in; he scowled at him for being late and took him into the Great Hall. Harry tried to sneak to Gryffindor table without being seen, though it was impossible. Malfoy and a few other Slytherins, Crabbe and Goyle included, sniggered at him. Harry felt a lump of shame in his throat; it was just a good thing Luna was able to fix his nose before Tonks found him, otherwise he would have had a lot of explaining to do to Tonks of why his nose was broken. He certainly didn't want to know what the outcome would be if he dobbed on Draco. His father would definitely hear about it..._

* * *

Dumbledore must have known Harry would be late; usually he would have started his start-of-year welcome, however. No. This time Dumbledore stood at the front, the owl on his podium's wings had not yet opened; Harry couldn't tell whether Dumbledore had waited for him or not; if he had, he hid the fact well. Harry had taken a seat next to Ginny, Ron and Hermione had already found theirs; he didn't even know how late he was.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked him, "We've been so worried."

"Long story." Harry replied quickly.

Dumbledore looked at Harry; Harry swore he saw a small smile form on his face at him but again he couldn't be sure. With the wise and secretive man Dumbledore was, Harry could hardly tell what ran through his mind or even what he was doing for that matter. He simply smiled back to himself, hoping Dumbledore would have felt it or something; he was certain he could read minds or feel one's feelings or something. The owl's wings spread open as Dumbledore raised his outstretched arms, for six years Harry had the urge to run up and hug him for some laughs but always managed to hold himself back; he didn't want a month's worth of detention especially when Filch hated him as much as Snape did. It was as Dumbledore lowered his arms down to his side that Harry noticed something peculiarly odd about his right hand. It seemed smaller and thinner as though someone had shrunken it; it could have been Harry's imagination but did it also seem darker, as though rotten or burnt? Nah, it couldn't be, could it? Harry thought over this until his thoughts were interrupted.

"Welcome all of you! To another year at Hogwarts!" he started.

This caught Harry's attention; why so cheerful if they were in as dark times as the rumours told them all? His questions were answered; Harry had missed most of Dumbledore's words as he was in deep thought, however, what he did catch onto was enough to cause a lot of talk throughout the hall.

"...as I stand here tonight. I am reminded of a sobering fact... once there was a young boy who like you, sat in this very hall, walked these corridors..."

Harry's thoughts took over again; his mind raced; he didn't have to guess who Dumbledore was about to mention. The question _now _was what was going on for Dumbledore to make such a speech? He snapped to his senses again as he caught the last few words.

"... His name... is Tom. Riddle." there was a definite change in Dumbledore's voice as he said Tom Riddle's name. "Of course, today he is known by another name."

Harry's mind had blanked again as there was so much talk in the Great Hall by now that he couldn't think straight. He missed the rest of Dumbledore's words and waited for the next speech to begin. It never came. Dumbledore paused for a moment to look at each of the now, very shocked students.

"...now off to bed; all of you." Dumbledore said quickly.

"Well that was cheerful..." Ron, who sat opposite Harry, muttered.

Harry gave a quick nod before standing to his feet. The trio made their way to their dorms. Ron was asleep in an instant, Harry, however. He found no peace; he didn't feel an ounce tired. His mind simply kept him awake with so many thoughts running through him. '_There was a reason for Dumbledore to make his speech; there's a reason Dumbledore bought Slughorn back..._' he thought. It was then that he remembered part of the speech Harry had missed, it was something about Horace Slughorn being their new potions teacher... which mean, Professor Snape was now the Defence against the Dark Arts, right? Well apparently so.


	4. Potions class

**_Sidenote_: I won't go quote for quote because I aint gonna write out quote for quote, otherwise I'd be writing all day on one chapter. :p**

* * *

_Harry woke that morning, he had Potions class first up; his ambition to become auror seemed grim right now; as he hadn't received good enough grades the year before, however Horace Slughorn the new Potions teacher accepted Harry, since he reached 'Exceeds Expectations' in Potions. As Harry made his way down to Potions class, Professor McGonagall caught up with him again; he had been caught just before in his free period when he found out that he were able to attend Potions. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you after class, Potter. Good luck with Potions." she said and walked away._

* * *

Harry watched as McGonagall strutted off down the corridor; curiosity and excitement rushed through him; seeing Dumbledore didn't just mean another adventure; it also meant he were able to talk to the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the planet. He reached Potions class and opened the door; Ron was already sitting in his seat, Harry sat down next to him and waited for Horace to speak. He hadn't taken his eyes off Harry since he walked in; everyone knew why. Who wouldn't be astounded to see the boy who lived in their class? Especially Horace; he'd taught the Black family and Harry's mother; it was a shame however, that he didn't get the chance to teach Sirius. If only he had known Sirius to be Harry potter's godfather, he probably wouldn't have mentioned his death to Harry.

"Alright class!" Horace begun after a few minutes after the class had settled, "You're all in for a bit of a treat today." he said and pointed to some curious looking brews. "Who can tell me what this one is?" he asked the class, pointing to one of the large vials.

Hermione piped up straight away, "living death." she told the class and gave a very, as always, in-depth explanation of it.

"Very good, Miss Granger!" Horace beamed. "What about this one?" he asked the class.

Again Hermione's hand was first up, "Love potion." she said.

"Ah yes." Slughorn said, somewhat dramatically, "Love potion; not a potion to make one fall in love but causes a powerful infatuation. Making it possibly the most dangerous potion in this room..."

"Professor; you still haven't told us what's in there." someone from the class called out, pointing to another vial away from the others.

Horace unscrewed the tiniest vial Harry had ever seen from a stand and clamp, he held it up to the class, "this curious little potion..." he said as though it were some small animal or something.

"Liquid Luck!" Hermione called out once again.

Horace looked at her for a moment, "yes, Liquid Luck! Success at everything you want to do... until the effects wear off of course to the one who makes it right; disastrous if one were to make it wrong. So for today; I offer the one who can brew the best potion of Living Death."

There was a rustle of chairs as Horace gave them instruction to start. Harry and Ron hadn't had books, so the two fought over the one book with the best cover in the cupboard. Ron took the book first, so Harry of course had to get the book with the old, worn away cover. As he flicked through it he found not just the instructions but someone who was obvious a potion master, cross out the instructions and write different ones which turned out, as Harry found, genius.

By the end of the lesson, Harry had brewed the best potion of living death Horace had seen in years; it was a powerful one; enough to kill everyone in the room. Therefore he was awarded with the vial of Liquid Luck. "Use it well." Horace told him and everyone applauded enthusiastically; well almost everyone, Hermione stood beside Ron looking as though she were about to leap on Harry and demand him for answers. After class, Harry told Ron and Hermione he had to go see Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione were both used to this so agreed to meet him back in the common room. Harry strode off to Dumbledore's office, feeling rather excited to see his office again; he always missed Dumbledore on the holidays; Dumbledore was his family; Hogwarts was definitely his home. He knocked on the door, it instantly opened.

"Harry." Dumbledore said proudly. "Sit down, sit down." he said gesturing to an empty chair. "How's class going for you?" he asked as Harry sat down. "Professor Slughorn has told me you're top of the class. Living death is a hard brew to make, Harry. You must have more than your mother's eyes." he said with a wink.

"I think he just overestimates my abilities, sir." Harry laughed.

"Do you?" Dumbledore asked curiously, yet his tone very wise.

"Definitely." Harry said simply.

It was when Dumbledore asked about Harry and Hermione Harry started thinking about Hermione, she was brilliant, only a fool could deny that, but he and her could only ever be friends; it would be awkward if the two were any more than friends; very awkward. Hermione was family to Harry. Hermione was his sister; nothing more or less.

"Now Harry; there is a reason I asked you to come see me; there is something I need you to do for me." Dumbledore said and showed Harry some memories of Tom Riddle.

"So you want him to collect me?" Harry asked, knowing he had to get that hidden memory off Slughorn.

"Yes..."

"I'll do it, sir. You know that." Harry winked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I ask too much of you, Harry but I have to remember you're more than that small boy I see."

"Don't mention it, professor."

With that Harry left with no idea how we were going to get that memory from Slughorn; why had he tampered with it? What did Tom really say to him? It just didn't make sense.


	5. Liquid Luck

_**The interesting thing is, on Word, this chapter is actually said to have 394 words; this note not included. Win right here! It was then that I was able to fix the net so I could post it. Epic win right here!**_

* * *

_Harry knew after many failed attempts of trying to collect the memory from Slughorn, what he had to do and it was thanks to Ron that he had thought of it and thanks to the book of the Half-Blood Prince that he were able to brew the potion to win the liquid luck; the one thing that would get Slughorn to give him the memory. He, Ron and Hermione talked about it when he'd met them in the Great Hall; he was surprised he hadn't have thought of it._

* * *

The Common room was empty that night, Ron and Hermione sat on the floor while Harry, like the boss he was took the armchair and flopped himself into it. "Here it goes then." he said, uncorked the vial and drank the potion. In an instant the potion kicked in, Harry felt as though he were nine foot tall and bullet proof; that he could accomplish anything and he could. He had just taken Liquid Luck. Without another word he stood to his feet. "I'm off to Hagrid's. It's the place to be tonight. I know it." he said after Hermione told him the times Slughorn goes back to his office.

Hermione and Ron tried to stop him but there was no chance they could when Harry was already walking out the door; he seemed drunk. He passed someone he hadn't spoken too much; "HI!" he beamed and continued walking. He caught up with Slughorn and it was then he knew that Hagrid's was definitely he place to be that night.

"Harry!" Slughorn said rather shocked that Harry was even outside.

"Sir!" Harry replied.

"However did you get out of school?"

"Through the front door, sir..." Harry said simply. "Come with me, to Hagrid's."

After very little needed persuasion, the two were on their way to Hagrid's hut; they climbed the slight hill and Harry's face and mood somewhat dropped in an instant; A giant spider lay in front of Hagrid on its back. Aragog...

"He was me greatest friend he was." Hagrid sobbed.

"May I take a sample from his fangs?" Slughorn asked him.

"Oh you mean pincers... you know, those..." Harry stopped and made pincer-like motions with his fingers, clicking with each movement.

Hagrid looked at Harry; Slughorn was sure Hagrid was thinking, "What the fuck is wrong with yeh?"


	6. Hagrid's hut

_Having lost Aragog was a sad time indeed, not just for Hagrid but Harry as well, seeing Hagrid upset like this hurt him; if he hadn't have been high on Liquid Luck he would have felt sorry for him but he was too happy, feeling lucky to actually_ register the _sadness; he, Hagrid and Slughorn all went down to his hut after the burial for some drinks, Hagrid and Slughorn couldn't help but break into the Firewhiskey; Harry, of course was still in school so couldn't have any, not that he needed it anyway..._

They sat around the table, Hagrid and Slughorn while Harry pulled up a stool and watched them, his hands on his knees, beaming at the drunk half-giant and drunk Potions teacher; it really was an amusing sight, none could deny that. It was when Slughorn spoke that Harry knew it was time to collect the memory; however he would word it, only Felix would. The conversation started when Hagrid, after much drunk singing found himself on the topic of when he first found Aragog.

"He was no smaller than a Pekinese! A Pekinese!" he slurred, showing the baby Aragog's size with his hands. "The sweetest thing he was, I may add."

"Aww bless!" Slughorn slurred, rocking back and forth in his seat. "I once had a fish; Francis, he was given to me in a bowl; one day... I went to check on him and... Poof! He was gone..."

"That's odd isn't it?" Hagrid said, feeling rather sorry for Francis.

"I suppose it is... b-but that's life! I suppose... we go on... and suddenly... POOF" Slughorn said.

"Poof!" echoed Hagrid, making some sort of exploding gesture with his hands.

Harry had zoned out for a bit, still high on the effects of Felix, when he caught on. "... Poof..."

With that, Hagrid slumped back in his chair and fell asleep, his snores echoed the hut. Harry and Slughorn met eye to eye.

"It was a student who gave me Francis... One day I came down to my office, and there was a bowl with only a few inches of clear water in it. And there was a flower petal floating on the water. Before my eyes it started to sink, and just before it hit the bottom, it transformed into a wee fish. It was a beautiful piece of magic, wondrous to behold. The flower petal was from a lily. The day Francis disappeared was the day your mother... ah yes... Lily; she was a brilliant student... had your eyes..."

Harry sat not knowing what to feel, Felix had suddenly seemed to have worn off or the sadness he felt was so overwhelming. "Professor... there's something I need to tell you."

"Well go right ahead." Slughorn said.

"It's something others have only guessed."

Slughorn looked at Harry as though he were about to tell him the biggest mystery there is; something so shocking that he would be afraid of Harry for life. Harry couldn't help but question his expression, at the same time, he know Horace was now interested.

"It's true. I am the chosen one and that memory I told you about earlier... I need it; it's the only answer we have to solving how to destroy Voldemort."

"Don't! Say his name!" Slughorn scowled.

"I am not afraid of him!" this seemed to have settled Slughorn down. "Sir, please. He killed my mother; she died for me that night, she made that sacrifice and now Voldemort wants something he didn't have last time and in order to finally be free from him, I need that memory of yours; I need to know what Tom said to you all those years ago. It's the only thing that can stop Voldemort. Be brave, professor, like my mother. Do it for her. Lily."

Saying her name seemed to have some effect on Horace, Harry could see his eyes sparkle as they welled up. "You must not think badly of me when you see it..." Slughorn said as he drew out his wand, held it to his head and drew out the memory he had tampered with.

Harry grabbed a test tube and held it out, steadied Slughorn's now shaking hand and watched as it fell in. He corked it, "thank you professor."

He had done it, he had received the memory and now it was time to go back to the school to give the memory to Dumbledore. Slughorn and Harry spoke for a while longer before they both agreed it was time to head back.


	7. The memory

_When__ Harry came back to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore must have known Harry had the memory, he also knew just how Harry had gotten it; he was rewarded with a hug and one-hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor; not just for collecting the memory and his bravery but also his selflessness in using the potion to get the memory for Dumbledore. Dumbledore had always admired Harry's loyalty a lot more than Harry gave himself credit for. It was when they put the memory in the pensive that Dumbledore realized just how loyal Harry was and just what he was about to put himself through in order to save the wizarding world._

* * *

Harry looked into the pensive at the same time as Dumbledore; they went together; they couldn't believe what they were seeing, there was Tom again in Slughorn's office, he tapped the hour glass, the one Harry had seen a few days ago at the Slug-club.

"Sir, I was in the library the other night... in the restricted section and I came across a rather rare piece of magic... I believe it was called a Horcrux. I was wondering how this works."

Harry and Dumbledore watched as Slughorn explained how one can split their soul and conceal it into an object; it was also evident Tom knew about this much of it. He paused for a moment to let Tom speak.

"What if one was to split their soul into seven and make seven horcruxes?" Tom asked.

"_Seven?_ My word, Tom, for one to split their soul once is enough but to split it into _seven _pieces? This is all hypothetical isn't it, Tom?"

Tom smiled and looked into the fearful eyes of Horace, "of course, professor."

With that the memory faded and Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office with Dumbledore looking rather pale and shocked. "This is nothing to what I expected..."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, "Professor... a Horcrux...? That's how Voldemort's been keeping himself alive all these years, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so... this is the most important memory, Harry. It is also our key to defeating. Come with me tonight, Harry. We need to find the first Horcrux and I believe I know where it is. You have to remember though, Harry to do everything I say. I will speak to you more, later. You must not mention this to anyone. Not Hermione or Ron. Tell them you're out with me, don't say where. This may just be the key."

"So there _are _seven horcruxes, sir?"

"Indeed."

Harry swallowed; he and Dumbledore were on a Horcrux hunt. Harry wished he knew just how dangerous it was. He had no idea what he was prepared for but he felt something in his chest that made him tell Dumbledore he had never told him before.

"Sir... I don't care how dangerous it is... I am your man until the end. You know that. We'll fight this together."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled; a single tear ran down his face. He sat down and looked at Harry.

"Harry, there is something I've been meaning to tell you. It is not wise for a headmaster to tell their students this, but... you deserve to know."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and tilted his head, "sir?"

Dumbledore smiled, "ones gender doesn't make him a man, Harry, nor does it make him who he is."

"Are you gay, professor?" Harry said bluntly. He thought nothing of it. It didn't matter to him.

"Harry. Not gay; gender does not matter to me. Love, Harry. Is what does."

Harry smiled at Dumbledore. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had just told him this; it was nothing to him, he felt it didn't change the man who sat in front of him but something had changed in the way he saw things; something changed his view on gender, he still didn't think of Dumbledore as anything less than the wise and great man he was.


	8. Loyalty over friends

_Harry stood to his feet in Dumbledore's office; his mind raced on many thoughts about horcruxes, the mission, how Dumbledore saw gender, many other things. Why did Dumbledore tell him this now? Was there a chance he could die? Did Dumbledore see something happen that he didn't? How would things be without Dumbledore? _

He walked to Dumbledore's office door and opened it, "I'm going to go find Ron and Hermione and tell them that I have... private lessons with you, okay?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "if you want to, come back here, Harry and we'll prepare for tonight."

With that, Harry left to find Ron and Hermione and tell them that he had private lessons with Dumbledore; he found the two down one of the corridors; Ron playing Wizard's Chess with Lee Jordan and Hermione sitting under a window reading a book.

"Where, the bloody Hell have you been?" Ron asked.

"I've been with Dumbledore; he's giving me private lessons. I told you that I was going to his office."

Hermione sat her book on her lap, "Private lessons?"

"Yes. I can't say anything more okay? I've got to go; I need to be back in his office; he just wanted me to tell you so you knew where I was."

"Yeah... whatever." said Ron, sounding rather hurt and offended.

Harry made his way back to Dumbledore's office; there in sitting in his chair the wise man sat, he looked at Harry knowingly and smiled.

"Ron isn't happy about it." Harry sighed, "But he has to get over it."

Dumbledore looked at him, "You're choosing me over your friends, Harry?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? We have a mission to do."

Dumbledore smiled and put his hand on Harry head, "you're much wiser than I give you credit for."

Harry stood to his feet and hugged Dumbledore for the second time in his life, it felt amazing to be able to hug someone who was so much like family to him, Dumbledore held tight and looked down at him. "You're brilliant, Harry."

Harry said nothing and let go of Dumbledore; the two spoke over where they were going to go that night and what it consisted of, Dumbledore told Harry they would meet each other at the astronomy tower in an hour, which would make it about nine o'clock. That would give everyone time to go to sleep so they didn't notice the two gone to stop all questions being raised. Harry was keen for this mission now, everything was planned out and he was ready for it; his determination stopped him from caring about the danger Dumbledore for-warned him of; it didn't matter. Dumbledore's words were still stuck in Harry's mind but that didn't bother him. What bothered him was the feeling that Dumbledore may have wanted him but knew he couldn't have him. What bothered him was; would Dumbledore ever find love? Would Dumbledore die lonely? This broke Harry's heart more than he intended it to. Harry was worried that he was starting to feel sorry for the man but, if it was right, what could he do about it? His mind was wondering and it told him all sorts of crazy things that couldn't have been true.


	9. The mysterious boy

**Haters can hate me for this; I really don't care. I am not saying Dumbledore is a pedo; he de-aged himself to give Harry and himself the chance the two will possibly never have again; I have honestly deeply hoped for this to happen, I could even see it for some reason.**

* * *

_Harry had just gone back to the Common room after dinner; eight o'clock was nearing; there was only an hour before he and Dumbledore would meet each other at the astronomy tower, Harry was just about to change into some clean robes when he saw a letter on his bed from Dumbledore..._

Harry picked up the letter and read,

Harry-

Meet me at the astronomy tower now.

There is something I want to show you.

-Albus Dumbledore

Harry quickly shoved the note in his suitcase and ran off to the astronomy tower before others could see him. He was unlucky; Ron had spotted him, "Where are you going?"

"Astronomy tower... Dumbledore." Harry said quickly.

"Right." Ron grunted, "Tell me how it goes when you get back, okay?"

Harry nodded, "if I can, yeah."

Harry took off in another flat run, and stopped in the corridor; if Filch caught him, it would be okay because he was with Dumbledore and something told him the staff knew Dumbledore would be out tonight; whether they knew Dumbledore was with Harry; that was another thing. Harry made it up the stairs and looked out at the stars as he waited for Dumbledore to show himself; he should have already been there.

"Harry." A voice said it wasn't Dumbledore's; it was the voice of a teenager.

"Hello... where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked curiously.

"He's here; I saw him earlier on." The boy shrugged,

"Well you don't suppose you could tell me where he is, do you?" Harry asked.

"You would think it was weird if I did..." the boy said.

Harry sensed he knew the boy from somewhere but he didn't know where, then he remembered the pictures Slughorn showed him, "Albus..." Harry said; though many knew his last name, he knew if it was the real Dumbledore; he wouldn't answer with a normal answer.

"My man." the boy replied.

Harry knew straight away and hugged the kid, "but why?"

"Because I like you, Harry but I know myself to be too old to be with you so I figured I could make this night extra special and let you figure your feelings out." Dumbledore winked.

Before Harry even knew what he was doing, he ran towards Dumbledore and hugged him as tight as he could; he looked into his eyes and told him, "how about some poker? We'll get the Horcrux at nine, do you think you could de-age yourself then?" Harry asked.

"Of course; it will wear off after an hour, Harry." Dumbledore grinned.

Harry realized then that Dumbledore had de-aged himself yet not obliviated his mind to everything; he found this fascinating yet at the same time, very sweet. Harry had never known anyone to de-age themselves for him; a first year girl had aged herself but only to get in Harry's pants but that was about it; this time Harry sensed something was real about Dumbledore. The two kneeled down on the astronomy tower and played some Poker while eating Sherbet Lemon; Dumbledore's favourite. The two shared laughs and told a few stories before Dumbledore sat close to Harry and wrapped an arm around him.

"The stars are beautiful." he said.

"I agree." Harry said looking into the boy's eyes.

It didn't feel awkward at all for Harry, surprisingly; Harry had taken Dumbledore's words into account and was now positive he liked this boy, even if it were Dumbledore de-aged. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't die without love and knew he would find someone loyal; even if it were for just a couple of hours and things stayed how they were with each other at Hogwarts; the two had to have each other just for one night. Half an hour was approaching and Harry knew they didn't have long.

"I love you, Harry." Dumbledore told him.

"I love you too, Albus; I think we'd actually be together if we were the same age and all."

"Well we are, Harry. One day it might just happen where I will stay this young forever." he winked.

Harry smiled brightly, before he knew it he'd leant in and wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed him tenderly, raking his fingers through his hair. Dumbledore returned the kiss. Harry had never felt so much passion in a single kiss as he had done so right then. It was amazing. Harry didn't feel awkward; his heart burned for more; he wanted this boy; the boy Dumbledore but knew it was possibly a one-off moment once the potion wore off. The two held each other for a while longer before Harry looked at the time and sighed sadly. An hour had passed and he could see Dumbledore's potion was wearing off. Once it had completely worn off Dumbledore beamed.

"I have always been your man, sir; whether you knew it or not."

"Age is a heartbreaking thing, Harry. I will tell you that much." Dumbledore sighed. "Come now, we must get this Horcrux before it's too late."


	10. The horcrux

"_I must tell you, Harry. If I tell you to run away and save yourself, you must do so." Was the last thing Dumbledore said; he'd told Harry he must listen to everything he says. Through his loyalty Harry agreed, even though he didn't want to. Harry took Dumbledore's arm; he had completely aged back to his old self, the two of them landed at the Horcrux cave in England, Harry's breath was taken as he looked at the place they were, a small boat was near, Dumbledore formed a small cut in his palm and scraped it on a nearby rock, "your blood is more precious than mine, Harry." The two entered the boat and travelled to the cave. They hopped out of the boat and made their way up to a basin in the middle of the rocks._

* * *

"This is the place Harry." Dumbledore said, looking around.

"So this is where Tom hid the Horcrux then?" Harry asked.

"Indeed."

The two scrambled over to a basin, Harry tried to reach for the locket but it filled with some form of purple liquid. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who had a solemn look on his face.

"This is going to be tougher than I imagined. It might make me beg for you not to give me anymore, it might even kill me, Harry but you must not stop making me drink. If we want this Horcrux; it is the only way."

Harry looked at him, fear and sadness swept through him, "Why can't I do it?"

"Because you're younger and much more important than I am, that's why."

Harry sighed, "You will always be the most important to me." Harry gazed into his blue eyes, he wished to just hold him and not let go; to go forth and drink the potion or whatever it was so Dumbledore wouldn't have to torture himself this way.

Before Harry could do anything, Dumbledore took a shell and scooped some of the purple liquid into it and drank. Instantly he trembled violently and fell to the ground. Fear swept through Harry but he knew what he had to do; Dumbledore had already started shaking, if he didn't drink; it could have made things a lot worse. He took a deep breath and filled the shell with more of the liquid and poured it into Dumbledore's mouth, instantly Dumbledore wreathed in pain.

"MAKE IT STOP!" he cried.

It broke Harry's heart to see him like this but he knew he had to keep going, "please. You _have _to drink it. It will be okay."

Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes. "I will be okay; for I am with you."

Harry choked up at this, "I am always with you. I will never leave."

With that he gave Dumbledore some more of the potion, Dumbledore's eyes seemed to close on him. He yelled in pain, shook and pulled away as Harry grabbed his head and forced it into his mouth.

"One more... you can do this."

Dumbledore opened his mouth once more and took some more of the purple liquid; he swallowed and froze for a moment. Harry was sure the man he'd come to love was dying, Harry looked around for some help but no one was there; they were alone. He looked at Dumbledore who took one deep shuddery breath, before he instantly seemed to come good.  
Harry scrambled to the basin again and tried to pull the Horcrux out; a golden locket, Dumbledore called for him, his voice as raspy as Harry had ever heard it.

"Water..."

Harry slid his wand out from his robes pocket, "Aguamenti." he said, pointing his wand at the basin, it filled with water instantly, however as he tried to scoop some up from the shell; it would not fill.

There was only one way Harry could retrieve the water and that was by scrambling to the water's edge. Who knew what was in there? He knew inferi were in there; that was a definite. He reached as far as he could with the shell when suddenly something grabbed him; a body. Within seconds, one body turned to hundreds of them. One after another, they all grabbed him and pulled him into the water, Harry punched and kicked each one of them; he wasn't as strong as they were. He cast as many spells he knew; the next thing he saw was a great orange flash. The inferi seemed to have backed off or disappeared; he couldn't tell from the orange glow. When he surfaced, he swam as quickly as he could; he was surrounded by flame and there. In front of him on the rocks, stood Dumbledore, circling his wand in the air, flame circling just as his wand was. This was the most amazing site Harry had ever seen. He felt his heart leap in joy that Dumbledore was okay, as well as adoration for the man some more. The Horcrux, Harry noticed shined around Dumbledore's neck; he'd retrieved. The mission was complete. So he hoped.


	11. Final moments

_Dumbledore had weakened since he created the flame; Harry carried him to safety and took his hand, "I will be okay. I am with you. I trust you." Dumbledore told him weakly as he looked up into Harry's green eyes. Harry smiled at him and stroked his hand. He gave Harry a vial of potion. "Feed me this before I grow my strength back to disapparate. Please."_

* * *

Harry took the potion from Dumbledore and gave him some. He had a feeling it was a de-aging potion; sure enough, within the matter of minutes, Dumbledore was the teenager Harry had met at the astronomy tower, "come with me." he said and took Harry's arm.

The two disapparate to the astronomy tower, Harry helped him to his feet, as he had fallen upon landing. Dumbledore's arms snaked around Harry. Harry slipped his arms around his head. "Come on, let's sit down." the young Dumbledore said.

The two walked arms around each other to the side of the astronomy tower, right under the stars. Harry gazed up at the stars and back into Dumbledore's eyes. "I've never noticed how much your eyes remind of me of the stars." he said.

Dumbledore smiled and held Harry close. "And yours are like gazing into emerald stones." he said softly.

The two held each other, Dumbledore rested his head on Harry's chest as Harry held him close, stroking his back gently; he felt he was the man in this relationship, but Dumbledore would always be the wisest. He raked his fingers through his thick hair, Dumbledore turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply, Harry leant in closer to return the kiss just as deep and passionate, both eyes closed, just taking in the passion of each other.

"I love you Albus." Harry said softly.

"I love you too Harry."

The two sat there for a while, enjoying the warmth and comfort they were in, being in each other's arms. Half an hour passed and Dumbledore had started to age again. Harry broke free so it wouldn't be so awkward for Dumbledore; although Harry had always seen Dumbledore as that same student; the personality much like Ron's, only much wiser. Dumbledore smiled at Harry and Harry returned a grin. Something was wrong though, Dumbledore had started trembling again.

"Get... Severus... please, Harry..."

Harry ran off to get Severus but stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he heard Draco coming, Draco had his wand pointed at Dumbledore; whatever was happening, it looked as though Draco were about to kill Dumbledore.


	12. An unbreakable love

_Draco blabbered about something or rather about having to do something; Harry was sure he was going to kill him; he bolted back up the steps; there was no way he could let this happen, however as he got halfway up, he heard someone. Bellatrix Lestrange. Snape's voice came into the scene. Harry was halfway up the stairs._

* * *

"PROFESSOR!" he yelled in despair. He looked at Dumbledore whose eyes seemed to sparkle at Harry though very weak.

"Use your wand, Dumble..."

"SHUT UP!" Snape snapped.

"Kill him Draco; do it... NOW!" Bellatrix screamed. "Just as I thought... too coward." she teased.

"I love you Harry." Dumbledore whispered.

Harry heard it; his eyes welled up, "I love you too Albus." he mouthed.

Snape looked at the two of them and shook his head. He pushed Draco aside and raised his wand. "I can do it you know?" he spat.

"Severus, please."

For the first time, Harry saw Dumbledore was actually scared. He saw for the first time, him not only look tired but also afraid, as though his trust in Severus had vanished.

"Avada Kedavra!" Severus said quickly.

Harry couldn't react; he couldn't move. He took a few steps down the stairs then ran back up and leapt at Snape, his wand pointed at his chest.

"Don't even... think about it, Potter."

Bellatrix was first to go at Harry, the two through random spells at each other, Snape Protego'd the lot that Harry threw. He simply walked away.

Harry couldn't help himself, he hated to leave Albus; he saw Albus fall to the side; into the space of the unknown. He knew it was too late, he ran as fast as he could after Snape, throwing spells at him.

"FIGHT BACK! FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD! FIGHT BACK!" Harry yelled as he threw yet another spell at Snape.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" he yelled.

"Don't use my own spell on me." Snape hissed as he threw Harry back with yet another spell. "I am the Half-Blood Prince."

Harry lay on the grass as Snape strode away, he could only think of Dumbledore and their last moment; their second and last kiss; the greatest moment they'd both ever had with each other; one thing was certain, Dumbledore had not died without being loved... but now, Harry wished they'd told each other their feelings sooner; the way Dumbledore de-aged himself for Harry; just to share one romantic night with Harry. The way he had said he trusted Harry that much. It was too much for Harry to take in. He staggered to his feet and raced back to the castle, however on his way; he saw everyone piling out of Hogwarts; he could hear smashing of windows in the distance and knew Bellatrix or someone was already destroying his home. Outside the castle, there stood the whole of Hogwarts, staff and all apart from Snape; their wands raised, "Lumos." they each said.

Harry fell beside Dumbledore and held him as tight as possible, his head rested on his chest as he wept for the first and only man he'd ever loved or possibly would love; the one man who showed him, that true love always has its ways when you're a wizard willing enough to find a way for it to work. Harry knew they could have never been properly together but it was those moments he treasured; the young Dumbledore he had fallen for. Now it was over; everything they shared that night, completely destroyed. Once Dumbledore was buried, they headed back to the castle. McGonagall had apparently cleaned up whatever Bellatrix destroyed. She took Harry back to Dumbledore's office. Harry sat down after taking in everything, where Dumbledore sat, Dumbledore's pictures, everything.

"Albus loved you Harry. He said so himself. I don't know if you knew or not but he planned this to be your last moments; yes Potter; I know. I don't think it was wrong. He was a wise man and in my opinion sweet to have done what he did for you. He wanted you to know, Harry that you will always be his man, just as you're his. If you need anyone to talk to, I am here. I know what it's like."

"No you don't." Harry snapped through his sadness.

McGonagall looked down and walked away to leave him be with his memories of the greatest sorcerer in the world. She gave Harry one last weak smile before closing the door. Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office and looked around for McGonagall; she found him first.

"Potter, if it makes you feel any better, this was Dumbledore's way of letting you know you will be his very last and only man. You will always be his, Potter. That's my final word."

Harry looked at her; he strained hard not to choke up. He knew what he had to do and he was going to do it; he was going to find all seven horcruxes and continue his work if it was the last thing he'd do.


	13. Final days

_Harry, Ron and Hermione met outside on the astronomy tower; the last place Harry and Dumbledore had been. Harry had never seen it look as beautiful as it had before; he could only imagine he and Dumbledore sky gazing as they did the night he died. He wished so much he were here but one thing was certain; it was he who was now to carry out Dumbledore's unfinished business. As long as he stayed loyal to Albus; he would always be around to help and sure enough, things had proven right. Fawkes flew around them; Harry knew it was a sign. Perhaps Fawkes was looking for his faithful master, perhaps looking for a new one or sending letters to the ministry; whatever the reason. Harry knew Dumbledore, the man he loved was still around. He and McGonagall swore to keep secrete of he and Harry's relationship for purposes; they both knew how well words could be twisted and they both knew it wasn't anything wrong; Dumbledore had de-aged for that reason._

"Things are going to be different now, aren't they?" Hermione asked when Harry finally told her and Ron about the horcruxes.

"Yes they are." Harry said sadly.

He opened the locket and inside was a note:

Congratulations on finding this.

I have stolen the real Horcrux.

-R.A.B

Harry tried hard not to destroy the note; all of this. Had it been for nothing? No there _must _have been a reason; it couldn't just be that Dumbledore was killed by Snape for nothing. Without knowing what he was saying or doing, he walked toward the stairs.

"SNAPE, HE TRUSTED YOU!" he couldn't stop himself.

Hermione pulled him back as Ron stood there with a helpless expression. The trio knew they had an adventure ahead of them; just the three of them. Harry wasn't prepared to sacrifice their lives for him but he knew he needed them as much as he needed Dumbledore; without them, he would have given up a long time ago. Without them, there would be no chosen one because he would have simply quit. They walked back to the castle to pack their gear and took the Hogwarts Express back to the Burrow; there was no point staying at Hogwarts now, not with Snape as headmaster. Things would have gone to the pack completely. Harry just wanted to hold Dumbledore one more time but knew it wouldn't happen again, unless they met on the other side. The deed was done; it was done for nothing but at least Dumbledore had died a complete man and Harry found a side to himself he never knew he had. He knew Dumbledore would be his first and last man through his loyalty; whether he would find a women or not, he really had no idea and didn't care; he only wanted Albus; he was Dumbledore's man through and through and this was Dumbledore's way of showing he felt the same way.


	14. Secrets revealed

Harry had found out through a memory, he had been made a Horcrux without Voldemort's knowledge; he knew what he had to do; it was telling Ron and Hermione that would be the killer. He had already witnessed many things but this was by far, the most shocking. After having bore witness to Snape's death, Harry took his tear in a test tube and ran up to the pensive; he knew this would be the most important memory of them all if there was any; just how much was Snape hiding from them? Why had he killed Dumbledore and who was the caster of the silver doe they had seen whilst hunting for the locket. He ran up to Dumbledore's office; he had no idea what to feel; just minutes before, he had seen, well heard Nagini kill Snape; Harry felt as though his insides were tearing to pieces; he hated Snape, yes but with no headmaster and the great war going on between the death eaters and all of Hogwarts; he was determined to do anything to stop it; he wanted no more of his friends to die; he worried for everyone; everyone, but himself. Once he reached the pensive, he didn't spare another second, he took the test tube and tipped the memory he had just acquired from Snape, he looked into the pensive.

* * *

_The young Lily and Petunia stood on top of a hill, Lily just wanted her sister to love her again; she had never fit in with her sister; the two had never gotten on well. Petunia wasn't like Lily was. Lily looked at Petunia and then down at her hand where she conjured a flower, just as she held it out to her sister; it was slapped out of her hand, "FREAK! You're a freak! I'm gonna go tell mummy!" Petunia yelled.  
Lily's eyes filled with hurt as Petunia repeated over and over how much of a freak she was. _

_Lily stormed to a tree where a young Severus came out of hiding, he looked at Lily and without a word, took a few steps toward Petunia, standing a few feet away from her; Petunia must have seen something in him; she took one look at him and ran. _

_Severus picked a stem off the ground, two leaves on it and waved his thumb over it. He stretched his arm out towards Lily and there, it flew towards her, like a dragonfly. Lily caught it and looked at it. She had found someone who was just like she was; she smiled at Severus; he returned her a smile back. The two made their way to a lake nearby. The two talked about why Petunia hated Lily so much.  
_

"_She's jealous... she's ordinary and you're special." Severus said to her as he lay by her side in front of the lake.  
_

"_That's mean, Severus." Lily replied.  
_

_Severus and Lily looked at eachother then looked up into the tree above them, they watched as the wind blew the leaves through the air; the leaves weren't fluttering normal; no. They flew exactly how the one Severus had given her, flew. Like dragonflies, only made from two leaves. _

The memory faded to another.

* * *

_Lily had the sorting hat on her head, it was her first day of Hogwarts, "Gryffindor!" it declared as the whole of Hogwarts clapped and cheered. The young McGonagall took it from her head with a smile. As Lily walked off slowly to the Gryffindor table, Severus who stood in the front row watched her. _

_When Lily sat down; a blonde, scraggily haired boy next to her shook her hand, "Hi. I'm James." he said.  
_

"_I'm Lily."  
_

_James smirked once he let her hand free; Severus heart had shattered from that moment on, a jealousy swam through him; he was housed in Slytherin, he looked as though he were about to attack James._

Again the scene faded to yet another.

* * *

"_You're just like your father!" Severus's voice snapped. "Lazy, arrogant." as Severus spoke, the young James and Sirius pushed passed Lily as they ran down the corridor. James stopped in his tracks after running a few feet more to look back at Lily. _

"_Don't say a word against my father!" Harry's voice echoed. _

_The young Severus stopped to make sure Lily was alright but Lily couldn't take her eyes off James as he watched the two; it was obvious he wanted her. _

The scene faded.

* * *

_Harry saw his parents, both grown up, dancing in the breeze, both as happy as they could ever be; it was the same scene from the picture Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year at Hogwarts._

The scene faded.

* * *

"_Servant and headmaster shall be reunited once MORE!" Sylbill's voice rang.  
_

A flash of white light flooded the scene.

* * *

_There, stood Voldemort, his head between both his hands as though he had just returned.  
_

"_Severus!" Voldemort's voice hissed.  
_

_There, stood Severus, the wind in his hair, "No don't kill me!" Severus begged, as he looked up into what looked like blue mist.  
_

"_The prophecy did not refer to a woman." Dumbledore was suddenly standing behind Severus at what looked like the Horcrux cave. "It spoke of a boy, born at the end of July."  
_

"_Yes but he thinks it is her son!" Severus said desperately, fear rang throughout his voice. "He intends to hunt them down now; to kill them. Hide her, hide them all. I beg you."  
_

_Dumbledore listened to Severus and paced around him, "What would you give me in exchange, Severus?"  
_

"_Anything..." Severus replied. _

The scene flashed again.

* * *

"_Harry... Harry, you are so loved." Lily whispered, gazing into the eyes of her crying son through the bars of the crib; fear was written in his eyes as tears poured down his face, "Mama loves you... Dada loves you... be safe. Be strong."  
_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" with that, Voldemort had appeared.  
_

_Lily gave one violent scream as she fell backwards._

The scene jumped again

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew stood, as though he had just been turned human for the first time, Snape's voice echoed, "you said you would keep her safe!"  
_

_Dumbledore stood by the window, looking out of it, "Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, Severus. Rather like you."  
_

_Snape's heart was breaking, the emotional pain turned physical as he squirmed about trying to contain his feelings.  
_

"_The boy survives." Dumbledore said walking up to him.  
_

"_Doesn't need protection; the Dark Lord is gone!" Snape snapped; the pain in his heart coming out in his tone; he was frustrated and angry, as well as heartbroken.  
_

"_The Dark Lord will return." Dumbledore said, "When he does; the boy will be in terrible danger. He has her eyes." Dumbledore begged.  
_

_Severus looked at Dumbledore, his mouth opening and closing, it seemed as though he were struggling for breath.  
_

"_If you truly loved her..."  
_

_Severus opened his mouth and closed it again a few times; he took a deep breath and scowled, "No one. Can know." he said pointing a finger at Dumbledore warningly.  
_

"_...That I shall never reveal the best of you Severus?" Dumbledore asked.  
_

"_Your word..."_

The scene flashed.

* * *

"_Gryffindor!" the sorting hat declared, as Harry sat with it on his head. Ron, Percy and Hermione all cheered with the other Gryffindors as he was sorted. As Hagrid stood to applaud Harry, Dumbledore's echoing voice continued, "...that you'll risk your life everyday to protect the boy."  
_

"_He possesses no measurable talent, his arrogance rivals even as that like his father and he seems to relish his fame." Severus snapped._

The scene flashed.

* * *

"_Don't say a word against my father!" Harry's voice echoed as Severus walked up the spiral staircase at the Potter's house.  
_

"_James Potter. Lazy, arrogant!" Severus voice snapped as he saw the body of James Potter lay at the top of the stairs.  
_

"_My father was a great man!" Harry's voice echoed.  
_

The scene flicked to Severus and Dumbledore's ring.

* * *

"_Your father was a swine!" Severus snapped as he pushed Harry.  
The ring fell and spun._

The scene flashed.

* * *

"_It will contain the curse to your hand." Severus said as he held Dumbledore's blackened hand, looking at the ring. It will spread, Albus."  
_

_Dumbledore looked at him, some worry on his face. "How long?" he asked.  
_

"_Maybe a year..." Severus replied.  
_

_Snape turned to the door to leave; Dumbledore looked up at him, "Don't ignore me, Severus. We both know Lord Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder me... but should he fail, one should presume the Dark Lord would turn to you. You must be the one to kill me, Severus. It's the only way. Only then, will the Dark Lord trust you completely." Dumbledore's voice echoed over the scene of Dumbledore falling backwards after Snape had just killed him. _

The scene flashed.

* * *

"_Must be told what?" Snape's voice echoed over the scene of him running inside the Potters' house to find Lily.  
_

"_On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry, and Lily Potter cast herself between them, the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living thing it could find: Harry himself. There is a reason Harry can speak with snakes. There is a reason Harry could look into Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside of him." Dumbledore's voice echoed.  
_

"_So, when that time comes... the boy must die?" _

"_Yes, yes he must die." Dumbledore replied._

_Severus fell to his knees as Dumbledore's voice echoed, he had found Lily. "You've kept him so he can die at the proper moment. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter." _

"_Don't tell me now, you've grown to care for the boy?" Dumbledore asked as Snape casted a Patronus; a silver doe. The scene flashed again to Severus holding Lily's body crying for her "... Lily? After all this time...?"_

"_Always..."_

The scene flashed.

* * *

"_So, when the time comes... the boy must die?" Severus asked again, apparently unable to take in what he had just been told. _

"_Yes, he must die. The Dark Lord must do it himself. That is essential."_

The scene faded and Harry found himself back in front of the pensive. He couldn't believe what he had just seen and heard; none of this seemed real but he knew it was real enough; he wished he'd known sooner; he might have had respect for Snape. He somehow understood why Dumbledore had kept him; if he was the only way to stop the Dark Lord; he knew what he had to do; deep in his heart, he couldn't help but thank Dumbledore; the man he loved; even though he had raised him for slaughter, because they would now be able to defeat the Dark Lord forever. Harry only wished he'd known sooner so, so many wouldn't have had to die. He ran back to Ron and Hermione who sat by the steps in eachother's arms.


	15. An old friend

Hermione felt someone stood behind them; the worry she and Ron both had of where Harry had gone to and why he was gone for so long didn't help; she turned her head slightly every time she thought she heard someone coming or felt someone behind them. Ron held her close and whispered, "It'll be okay."

The two sat on the stairs waiting for Harry's return; they knew what had happened once they saw him, Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded, she looked again behind her one more time, when she turned to face the other broken staircases, she saw him, standing a few feet away, right there in front of them, the two stood to their feet, Ron stayed back as, without warning, Hermione fell into his arms, tears streamed down her face, Harry wrapped his arms around her; he couldn't believe this would be the last time the trio would be together as three. He looked at Ron just moments before, his mouth gaped, his eyes glassy, Harry knew Ron's heart had torn in two; the two had guessed where Harry had been. He didn't know what to tell them. He looked into Hermione's eyes then Ron's for the last time. He wanted to make it quick; "we were right..." he whispered and let Hermione go. Hermione's tear-streamed face told him they'd already known; Ron stood back, not a word said.

With that as his final word, he strode off towards the forest where he, Ron and Hermione had been walking with Hagrid the day before. Harry knew it was time- time to greet death as an old friend. He walked off casually; the rest of the horcruxes destroyed; he was the only one left.

He took the golden snitch with him; if he wanted to die with something; it was the snitch; the present Dumbledore had given him. It wasn't until he reached the entrance to the forest that he looked at the snitch, it moved slightly and words seemed to write themselves on it:

_I open at the close._

Harry gasped slightly, and held it tight, "I'm ready to die." he whispered and put the snitch to his mouth, thinking about Dumbledore and he sharing their last kiss. He drew it back and watched as it opened itself; there in front of him, in the middle of the opened snitch, the resurrection stone hovered for a moment and floated upwards, Harry watched it for a while and held his hand out under it and caught it in his palm, he closed his hand around it and closed his eyes; when he had opened them he saw his mum and dad, Sirius and Remus standing before him. Lily stretched her arm out towards him, he tried to take her hand but went straight through her; he felt his heart break as he gazed into her eyes unable to touch her.

"You've been so brave, sweetheart." she whispered.

"Why are you here...? All of you." Harry asked.

"We never left." Lily whispered back.

Harry nodded and swallowed, he turned to Sirius; he realized they all looked younger than they had when he saw them, (his mother and father in pictures of course.) "Does it... does it hurt?" he asked Sirius who stood before him. "...to die?"

"Quicker than falling asleep." Sirius whispered.

Harry nodded; he bit his lip; he wanted to break into tears. "You're nearly there, son." his father said softly, yet reassuringly.

"I'm sorry..." Harry said, looking at his father then at everyone else. "I never wanted _any _of you to die for me."

"And Remus, what about your son?" Harry said, desperately.

"Others will tell him what his mother and father died for... one day he'll understand." Remus said; his voice rather wise.

"You'll stay with me?" Harry asked, walking towards his mother yet looking at his father.

"Until the end." James replied.

"And will I be able to see you?" Harry asked.

"No." Sirius replied. "We're here." He pointed to Harry's chest in his heart-area.

Harry swallowed and nodded, he shook slightly, not knowing what else to say. "Stay close to me." he said to Lily.

"Always." she replied.

Harry was reminded of Snape's words and had the sudden urge to see him and tell him he was sorry for misjudging him, before he could do so, he opened his hand and let the resurrection stone fall to the ground before he could apologise.

"No sign of him. My Lord." said Dolohov.

Voldemort stood there, looking in the direction he thought Harry would arrive, he walked towards Dolohov.  
"I thought he would come..." he whispered, stroking the elder wand. He looked behind him, Bellatrix bowed in humiliation.

Harry walked further toward Voldemort and the death eaters; he didn't know what else to expect apart from death, he stepped towards Voldemort, who turned to look at him.

"Harry? NO... WHARR'A YEH DOIN' HERE?" Hagrid bellowed; he had been caught by snatchers.

Harry's face was filled with fear, he could tell Hagrid was angry, but it was anger through his heartbreak of seeing Harry step up to the Dark Lord, willingly. He stared into Voldemort's eyes; he held his own tears back, being the bravest he could be; he knew it had to be done. Hagrid being there helped none though.

"Harry Potter..." Voldemort said, as Harry gazed at him, his mouth slightly gaped, "... the boy who lived." he paused again, for dramatic effect, "...come to die..." he held his wand upright in his hand.

Voldemort didn't move his gaze from Harry, Harry saw Hagrid look down and move unsteadily as Nagini, the great snake slithered towards her master; she was ready for dinner, Harry knew it. Voldemort raised his wand slowly and Harry braced himself to face death. Harry closed his eyes as he raised his wand slightly backwards, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry fell to the ground immediately, his body pale, lifeless, and his skin stone cold.


	16. Kings Cross Station

_Sorry this chapter took so long guys. Have had a lot going on but here it is. _

* * *

As Harry's body lay as still as stone, he found himself wide awake; everything seemed much brighter than he remembered things, he felt younger than he had in years also; it wasn't a bad feeling but the best he ever had; he wondered whether all this was real or not as he walked around a place that seemed familiar to him as though he'd been there before. His eyes lit up when he saw Dumbledore walking towards him. He couldn't believe he was seeing him for what felt the first time. Harry looked at Dumbledore, so many questions filled his head, however his mind seemed to stop running when no sooner had the two caught eye contact, had Dumbledore explained everything.

"How... why...?" Harry started.

Dumbledore took Harry's hand and squeezed it, "walk with me this way. I trust you know where we are?"

"No, I don't." Harry replied sheepishly as he took Dumbledore's hand and walked with him to a seat.

Dumbledore waited for Harry to sit down first before setting himself down next to Harry, "well... think about the surroundings."

Harry looked around, "we're at Kings' Cross Station!" Harry beamed.

"Indeed we are." Dumbledore said happily. "Now what was it you were going to ask?" he added.

Harry felt Dumbledore had only asked this to change the topic back to where they'd started; he had a feeling Dumbledore knew what Harry was going to ask. "What happened to me?" Harry asked.

"Well... Voldemort took your blood believing it would strengthen him. He took into his body, a tiny part of the enchantment your mother laid upon you when she died for you. His body keeps her sacrifice alive, and while that enchantment survives, so do you and so does Voldemort's last hope for himself." Dumbledore explained.

Harry fell silent for a moment; he felt he understood a lot more than he had when he was alive. He couldn't believe all the answers were being revealed now by his one and only man. "And you knew this all along?" Harry asked, somewhat disbelieving that Dumbledore had hidden this for all those years.

"I guessed. But my guesses have usually been good." Dumbledore replied happily.

Harry couldn't think of anything else to say, he gazed into Dumbledore's eyes and took his hand; Dumbledore's gaze met Harry's; he smiled and squeezed Harry's hand as he usually did; the two held this moment for what seemed a long time, Harry couldn't hold himself back, he wrapped his arm around Dumbledore; though the Dumbledore wasn't the boy he'd spent every romantic moment he could with; he saw this Dumbledore as no different; Dumbledore gazed into his eyes and wrapped his arm around Harry. The two held eachother for a while longer.

Harry's mind raced again, "The Hallows..." he mumbled to himself.

Apparently Dumbledore had heard this as the smile faded from his face, Harry was somewhat pleased about this; he knew now he would acquire answers but at the same time; he felt bad for ruining their moment but he knew his love had lied to him about many things in the past and this would be the only way to get answers.

"Ah... yes..." Dumbledore said quietly. "Can you forgive me, Harry? Can you forgive me for not trusting you?" he asked.

Harry could sense Dumbledore expected no forgiveness but hoped he would forgive him. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled; Harry could see he meant every word.

"Harry. I only feared that you would fail as I had failed. I only dreaded that you would make my mistakes... I crave your pardon, Harry. I have known, for some time now... that you... you're a better man."

Dumbledore's gaze didn't leave Harry's. Harry had no idea what to feel about this; Dumbledore's sincerity in his voice. Harry smiled weakly at Dumbledore and held him close without a word said.

Dumbledore held Harry and sighed; he didn't feel he deserved forgiveness after all he had put Harry through; he let go of Harry and looked at him, but Harry didn't let go of him. He wrapped his arms around Harry once more, "When I discovered the resurrection stone, after all those years, I lost my head, Harry. I quite forgot that it was now a Horcrux, that the ring was sure to carry a curse, I picked it up and put it on, and for a second I imagined I was able to see Ariana, and my mother, and my father, and to tell them how sorry I was. I was such a fool Harry."

Harry felt sorry for Dumbledore and held him tighter, "I understand... I just... just wish you had have told me this sooner... but you are forgiven. I think you were right from when you told me..." he smiled and stretched his neck up to kiss Dumbledore's forehead. He didn't care about what age era the man was in now; as long as he was the same man Harry had fallen for. He gazed into Dumbledore's eyes, "tell me one last thing..." said Harry, taking Dumbledore's hand and squeezing it. "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"

Dumbledore looked at him and beamed, his voice loud and strong although the bright mist seemed to be fading away, obscuring Dumbledore's figure, "of course it's happening inside your head, Harry, but why on Earth should that mean it isn't real?"

Harry thought over this; the mist had seemed to bring Dumbledore's figure back; he was now less faded and Harry rested his head on his chest. "So this is real?"

"Of course, Harry." Dumbledore smiled. "You know... you can go back if you want to?"

"I know but... I don't want to leave you again." Harry sighed and held Dumbledore in his arms; he realized the man didn't look all that old at all; older than Harry yes, but not enough to make things awkward; it was as though the mist had bought him into a younger view or perhaps Harry had fallen for him deeper than he thought he would have. He looked up at Dumbledore and kissed him deeply, his eyes closed and heart burning with passion. Dumbledore returned the kiss, the two caressed eachother for a moment, Harry rubbed Dumbledore's back as he leant in and kissed him deeper; their breaths grew heavier at each movement the other made. Harry felt the romance between them had deepened a lot more than he thought it would have; he had never had this feeling for another man before; he didn't expect it to be, at all, Dumbledore. The romance grew stronger; moments passed and the two dressed themselves, Dumbledore and Harry stood to their feet, hand in hand.

"Harry; you must go back. I fear there is more for you back home than here... for now." he said and winked.

Harry nodded sadly, "yeah... yeah I guess... but why can't you...?"

Dumbledore smiled, "the moments with you I treasure most; I wish we'd had this moment at Horcrux Cave or somewhere, Harry but there is always another time; not too soon but not too late." Dumbledore said as he faded away and Harry seemed to enter back to his own body.


End file.
